


The Gauntlet: a Debt and a Promise

by LesteLou



Category: Radiant Historia
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 03:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesteLou/pseuds/LesteLou
Summary: The young recruit, Rosch, who recently lost his arm in battle, is outfitted with a prototype Thaumatech Gauntlet by Sonja's brother





	The Gauntlet: a Debt and a Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jikanet_tanaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jikanet_tanaka/gifts).



> Hello jikanet_tanaka! For your prompt, I drew the past designs of a young Rosch, Sonja, and her brother (currently unnamed). I hope it's okay I deviated from the prompt a little and added a new character. Your request for a young recruit!Rosch gave me the idea to draw this trio. 
> 
> I was actually really excited when I got your prompt and found it hard to tear myself away from it. This is actually the most complex thing I've ever done and I'm so happy to finally give it to you. I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
